


There is No Way i'm Looking for a Boyfriend

by yearsandyearstop22 (orphan_account)



Category: Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Pregnancy, conflicted feelings, openess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yearsandyearstop22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Mikey are expecting, Emre has broken up with Jasmine, Olly is trying to help Emre out, Emre starts to get conflicted feelings, the band starts to drift apart, and many other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is No Way i'm Looking for a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work and I will be working on it in parts and it will not be done in one swoop. I'll try my hardest with this one and I hope you like it. (i scrapped the original version because I wanted to change it from the first person to third because it was just easier to do so.

   Emre had recently broken up with Jasmine. It was a long time coming, really. Emre was always either busy with touring and general band stuff or arguing with Jasmine over various things. It ranged from him being so busy with his band all the time to Olly. Emre didn't even know why she was so worried about him and Olly. Emre didn't really like to label himself as a bi though he did find men attractive. He really just  didn't feel the need to put a label bi because the media always liked to romanticize sexual orientations other than straight. He mainly kept it to himself, but occasionally expressed his attraction to celebrities in a bit of a joking matter with his friends. He did talk to Olly about it sometimes though because he figured he knew best about it. Olly was always understanding and caring when it came to these talks though they happened rarely. Olly was a friend and a confidant, not a lover like Jasmine had thought, but enough was enough for her.

   


End file.
